Ella y Yo
by QiZ
Summary: Soul needs two things: a stiff drink, and someone to talk to. That's why Naruto agreed to meet with him at the bar. The only problem is what Soul wants to talk about...


"Thanks Mr. H." Naruto thanked the bartender as he put down two glasses in front of them. Soul only muttered a hasty "Thank you" before downing his drink as if his throat was on fire. Slamming the glass down a bit harder than necessary, Soul sighed.

Without even taking his eyes off the empty drink. he started talking, "Damn it. Damn it, Damn it, Damn it, Damn it. I just don't know what to do."

"Oh?" Naruto asked, lifting his glass to his lips. Recoiling from the drink as soon as he saw how strong it really was.

"I mean... It's like being stuck in a fucking maze. Where both of us are scared, and all we want to do is hold each other, love each other. Shit man, she's so beautiful. If only her boyfriend didn't think so too..."

"Ah." He understood now, Soul was in love with some other man's girl. That WAS a problem. Looking over his shoulder, Naruto surveyed the bar as he mulled over exactly what to say to him. Not many people were in besides them, the rain seemed to dash away any prospects of a night out for most people.

"You must really love the girl man."

"..." Taking the fresh glass that Mr. H put in front of him, Soul grunted affirmative,  
"Yeah..."

"I can't really say that I know what you're going through though. I mean, my girl and I haven't ever had a fight. I know that sounds like bragging, but she really is perfect. It's really her fault that I can't help you, heh." Chuckling, Naruto took a sip of his drink, putting it down at once and signaling for a glass of plain milk.

"Dammit man, it's heartbreaking that we have to meet secretly, I mean, it just points out the fact that what we're doing there, it's- it's just not right."

Naruto nodded at Mr. H and took his glass as he put it on the bar, "A- and even though she has a man, I just want to be hers you know?. I want to protect her from things that arn't even there. From guys like me... Dammit, how'd it end up like this? It's me and her and her boyfriend..."

Gulping down the drink, Naruto gave out a sigh, "Well you gotta fight for her, of course!"

Turning sharply to him, Soul said, "Don't tell me what to do when you're girlfriend is so 'perfect'!"

Naruto just raised his hands defensively, "Hey man, I'm just saying: What if her so-called 'boyfriend' doesn't have her heart anymore? What if it's you she loves now?"

Hunching over his glass as if it'd leave him if he didn't, Soul muttered, "Don't act as if you know who the victim is here, dude."

"Well all I really know is you gotta fight for your love here," Naruto shook his head at Mr. H, he didn't want any more milk, "no matter how cheesy that sounds, heh."

Barely turning to look at him, Soul just muttered, "I told you, don't think you can tell me what to do in my position when you're in yours."

Sighing, and with an over dramatic motion, Naruto put his elbows on the bar and propped his head on his palms, "Ahh, my position... I really think that I know what true love feels like, man."

With a smile that tried to light up the room, he turned to his friend, "That's why I have to tell you to fight for yours. You'd only regret it."

On his third glass now, Soul's glazing eyes didn't quite meet Naruto's, "I already do. I mean, we both know that this is stupid and wrong, and she doesn't know what she feels about her boyfriend now. But that sure as hell doesn't give us the right to prance around into bed everytime we meet does it? I mean, what the hell? What the hell do I do?"

With an ever spreading smile, Naruto put a hand on his suffering friend's shoulder, "I've said this before haven't I? When true love is in the picture it's gonna win. Let this 'boyfriend' find out the hard way that it's over between him and his 'girl', in the end not all three of you can win, someone's gonna get his heart broken."

"..." Soul finally took his eyes off of the wooden grain of the bar and turned to the window to his left. Outside, CAT street was soaked to the skin in the rain that fell from the skies. To Soul it sounded like a thousand angels crying.

"..?" Naruto's smile died off, Soul was looking away from him, out  
the window, was there anything interesting outside? Because as far as  
he could see, the rain was still pounding hard on the streets.

"... Look,"

He jumped as Soul suddenly turned towards him, the empty glass he was balancing on it's edge almost tipped over! But with luck he caught it in the air before it fell down to the floor, "sorry for calling you here, I know I've been sort of a downer..."

"N-no man! It's fine, really! I mean, that's what friends are for right?" Waving away the apology, Naruto's smile returned to try and cheer up his friend.

"Yeah... I was really worried about what you'd tell me. I'd begun to think it was wrong to call you here to talk, I mean, with your 'position' in love and all.. I was worried you'd think what I did was unforgivable. I mean, that's what I'd think. And, well I've got something to tell you..."

"Oh?"

"It's your girl."

The glass fell from Naruto's fingers. Falling to the floor it broke into dozens of tiny little pieces of glass that splintered all over. The bar's remaining patrons all seemed too drunk to notice, or even care the sharp note that rang through the room.

"W-wait, wha-"

"It- it just started as a nothing, but-" Trying to explain his situation quickly, Soul was cut off,

"No, no no no no. This is a joke right?"

"-we, we started meeting to talk about how our days were and without noticing it we started talking about how-" Continuing, Soul was beginning to become desperate, he shouldn't've done this.

"No no no."

"Look, I kno-"

"No! You want to talk about 'unforgivable'?! I thought we were friends!" Now people were beginning to turn to look at what was happening at the far left hand of the bar.

"H- how- Dammit. Dammit! How often did you meet with her? Was it every time she went off 'with friends' to shop?! I mean- Hell, she almost never came back with, with anything! Did she?! How many 'love hotels' have you gone to? Or was it your bed? D- did you do her in your bed?! Answer me Dammit!"

"I- I..."

"Save it..." Naruto had been standing for some time now. Now he started pinching the bridge of his nose as if he was in pain.

"I mean... Fuck."

"Fuck you both." He turned to leave, hurriedly skirting around the bartender who was quietly sweeping up the mess that he had made.

"I- I'm so sorry Mr. H," Soul was quick to say, "Naruto, wait! I never meant to-"

"Goodbye." Naruto spat out as he shoved the door open and stepped into the pouring rain. It suddenly felt as though every angel in heaven was pissing down on his world as he walked away.

* * *

_It's been some time since we've written anything..._

**But we're not quite gone yet!**

_You know, this breaking the fourth wall segment is really more ego than anything else, huh?_

Anyway, the title is a song that I based the story off of.

**Whatever.**

Hoped you liked it.


End file.
